Si tú llegas en invierno
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: El tiempo para conocerse empieza en invierno, acaba en otoño y la vida cíclica que tienen que repetir siempre es nueva, porque cada uno quiere más del otro. Chougi Y. x Kunihiro Y.
1. Invierno

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Este fanfic participa en el foro de Twitter TkRb_69min. El tema: Primavera. Originalmente eran 4 drabbles los que iba a entregar para este tema, pero… No me dio tiempo terminar ni sabía cómo exactamente seguirlos, así que, de momento, entrego este; con mucha esperanza de que tenga continuación._

* * *

"_Igual que las semillas sueñan bajo la nieve, nuestro corazón sueña con la primavera."_

_Khalil Gibran_

* * *

.

.

.

Al principio -cuando se conocen- la nieve es fría, la noche larga y el día más corto. Por eso no tienen oportunidad de encontrarse ni de ver más allá de las ropas que se hacen gruesas para que puedan soportar el frío.

Chougi llega con una Manba similar a la otra y el antifaz asfixiando el cuerpo de tanto llevarlo puesto. Tiene que liberarse, respirar entrecortado mientras se mantiene en la sala de forjado que casi no es concurrida cuando están en medio de una misión, una misión especial.

El tiempo dentro de la Era de Jurakutei sigue avanzando y el respiro se lo deja únicamente en ocasiones como esas, que tiene que satisfacer necesidades básicas como dormir, comer o descansar. La incidencia de ser humano le exige también comer; respirar aire más fresco que el que tiene la capa que siempre lleva puesta. Es un inspector, al que lamentablemente le dan un corazón humano.

La original sostiene la máscara que se ha quitado para secarse el sudor de la cara y antes de terminar de colocarla para que cubra ambos ojos, escucha la puerta correrse y una melena rubia asomándose ahí sin ninguna presentación de por medio. Es él.

"Las copias se han vuelto insolentes". Chougi siempre procura herir a esa parte del otro; lastimarlo, hacerlo sentir menos y que el cuerpo ajeno no se acerque. Porque siente que es peligroso, tanto como verlo a los ojos y que esa mirada casi cristalina lo penetre hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La espada de Nagayoshi siempre teme ser devorado por ese abismo.

"No soy una copia". El aludido, sin embargo, contesta con la misma voz monótona, carente de alguna emoción. Si no se ha acostumbrado a eso es que le restó la importancia debida. "El maestro me envió. Te está buscando". El enunciado en sí, es mentira. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro únicamente ha querido ver ese rostro casi de porcelana que no ha parado de sentir una curiosidad insana.

"No iba a tardar". La original siempre es tajante, reservada incluso cuando tiene enfrente a la copia e intenta retraerse para no pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

"... Chougi." La espada forjada por Horikawa aprovecha el momento exacto en el que ve a la original darse la vuelta y muestra la espalda. No ve nada más que el cuello y los plateados cabellos ligeramente empapados por llevar todo el tiempo la manba puesta. "Deberías tomar un descanso".

El de cabello plateado, sin embargo, lo toma como una ofensa y rehuye de ese contacto que está a punto de ser sobre su cuello. Se aleja, cuando voltea de nuevo en la dirección del intruso tiene el antifaz nuevamente sobre los ojos y las palmas detrás intentando hacer un nudo en la tela.

"Soy el Yamanbagiri original. ¿Por qué debería escuchar a una copia decir estas cosas?" Resopla, sin rendirse, sin alejarse otro centímetro de donde se encuentra.

"Somos los asesinos de la Yamanba. No importa quién sea el verdadero, importa nuestra historia."

"Las copias deberían de mantener la boca cerrada." Es la sentencia de la original la que acaba por llenar el cuarto de una atmósfera densa y la mirada agria dirigida a Kunihiro que no hace más que verlo a los ojos. Es molesta su apariencia, todo aspecto de él es desagradable. Ese rencor se acentúa aún más cuando se entera de un viaje de redescubrimiento* para que se vuelva más fuerte. _Debió mantenerse débil._

"Las originales también." Son acciones las que hablan: La copia le cubre los ojos a la original y son los labios los que terminan por callar la insolencia del de cabellos platinos. Los labios de ambas espadas chocan, torpes en un principio porque no saben exactamente lo que están haciendo. Al final ceden ambos, uno disfrutando de ese panorama y el otro intentando no ceder por completo.

Las mejillas de la original se tiñen de ligero carmesí y la copia ve ese detalle que no pasa desapercibido. Él es más lindo de lo que aparenta. Chougi se separa al fin, interponiendo el brazo entre ambos cuerpos y soltando una patada en la espinilla del otro. "Cuando la primavera llegue, espero no ver tu rostro" Usa la Manba como escudo y se va tan rápido como puede en busca del Sacerdote de esa ciudadela.

Chougi no puede con eso, el corazón late precipitado y odia, de verdad, ser humano.

Las comisuras de la espada de Kunihiro se curvan, en una sonrisa; en esa única expresión y la frase que ha soltado el otro no le afecta. Besarlo se siente bien, sentir sus labios a escondidas y en ese invierno donde es especialmente frío lo es aún más; porque el calor le invade el cuerpo y calienta el corazón de a poco.

La Yamanbagiri de cabello dorado quiere que sea primavera, porque es ahí donde podrá ver más allá de la piel. En verano tiene buenas vibras, habrá menos ropas y el otoño empezará a hacer frío, siempre perfecto para que una cama sea compartida.

* * *

.

Cuando hablamos de viaje de redescubrimiento es el Kiwame de Yamanbagiri. Espero que les haya gustado, ya estaré por aquí en la sema aintentando postear los siguientes capítulos :')


	2. Primavera

.

.

.

El clima en sí, siempre había sido frío; porque el invierno acaba de terminar y Chougi todavía tiene mucho por aprender. Los labios se tuercen involuntariamente, extrañando la máscara de hace unos meses que podía llevar sobre el rostro y que ahora el Sacerdote le ha prohibido usar. No es que oculte algo o se esconda de ellos, pero todavía le cuesta reconocer a esas personas que llegaron antes que él como guerreros.

Por eso, ha instalado la máscara de frivolidad sobre su rostro, surcando una sonrisa sobre los labios que deja de parecer forzada después de algunas semanas practicándola. No es sincera, pero nadie se ha molestado en conocerlo más. Incluso Nansen que parece detestar a esa nueva espada manifestada, no le ha molestado, porque siempre mantiene la guardia alta frente al que se dice original. Más, progresivamente, va bajando sus defensas frente al otro, no porque quiera, sino por necesidad; porque ve un rostro más solo que él mismo, porque su recibimiento incluso es más frío que el propio. Ichimonji podía decir fácilmente que causó celos en las espadas y algunos reclamos por parte de los más viejos por permitírsele recostar la cabeza sobre las piernas del Sacerdote y una caricia entre las orejas.

Solo así la espada con la maldición del gato pensó que no eran tan malas las orejas sobre su cabeza ni esos malos hábitos que le era imposible borrar cada que alguien le ofrecía un mimo y sin querer maullaba. Una vez ronroneó, la cabeza se hizo de color rojo y se prometió no hacerlo de nuevo. Nadie le dijo nada, incluso hubo risas y más espadas dispuestas a acercársele para acariciar el espacio que había entre las orejas o a jugar con él. Le dejó de molestar.

Pero habían pasado tres semanas y nadie más que la supuesta familia Osafune se había acercado al de cabello plateado, los demás huían o simplemente se dedicaban a observar de lejos sus acciones sin decir una palabra. Sin criticar, pero tampoco se acercaban a ayudar. Es esa situación la que provocó que la cautela del gato descendiera y le diera una palmadita al otro mientras tomaba la bolsa de semillas de las manos de la otra espada.

— ¡Así no crecerán, Nyyaa! — Esa muletilla suya no era nada fácil de controlar, cuando intentaba evitarla, era cuando más salía de sus labios. Nansen lo observó, entre receloso, entre rendido. — Primero tienes que hacer que germinen. — El gato esperaba que las semillas fueran arrebatadas de sus manos, enfrentándose a la mirada de 'Yo todo lo puedo hacer' de Chougi. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con unos labios apretados, evitando que las palabras hirientes salieran más allá de su boca y los dedos, que estaban normalmente envueltos en guantes de color negro, se apretaran sobre la palma y los nudillos casi se hicieran blancos.

Chougi no era perfecto, era todo lo contrario a lo que se podía esperar: alguien que cometía errores demasiado constantes y sus tropiezos solo dejaban ver la mala imagen que trataba de ocultar. Sintió impotencia, rabia de todos los errores cometidos y las burlas que su boca soltada siempre; fue un reflejo; una furia que no supo apaciguar con el pasar de los días y que estuvo en su punto máximo para soltar una palabrería irremediable contra el primero que encontrara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, intentando decir de mala manera que iba a escuchar, ser obediente, estaba ahí esperando otra instrucción al único que se atrevió a corregir además de Mitsutada.

— Ven. — Se mordió la lengua para evitar esa muletilla suya y con su mano libre jaló la capa de Chougi, invitándolo a levantarse y caminar de vuelta en dirección al cobertizo. El aludido de nuevo le obedeció y sin ninguna palabra de por medio, lo siguió. Algunos pares de ojos los siguieron y otros más los ignoraron. No había nada qué apreciar en la escena; siempre los vieron juntos y aunque se quisieron acercar al gato para mimar, se contuvieron por la presencia de la otra espada. — Ah, con ese corazón de monstruo, ¿el Sacerdote no te dio uno para amar? — Volvió a hablar cuando estuvieron en la privacidad de la pequeña habitación y se dedicó a buscar el recipiente que ocupaban para preparar esas semillas. No se molestó en ver la expresión de su compañero ni mucho menos voltear el rostro, había sido un comentario al aire, hecho sin ninguna mala intención y que no esperaba respuesta.

— No lo necesito. — Chougi no sabía lo que buscaban, por lo que se quedó parado ahí, en la puerta, queriendo cruzar los brazos sin lograrlo por la tierra que tenía en los dedos. Yamanbagiri Chougi había olvidado hace mucho tiempo cómo era tratar con esas personas, con esa clase de sentimientos que lo hacían sentir desolado y la frustración lo vencía. Solo era su habitación y ahora esa persona la que lo habían visto hacer otra expresión además de la sonrisa casi impecable en la cara.

— Eres imposible, nyaa. — Hubo pesadumbre en la voz del gato, pesadumbre acompañada de resignación. Nansen no era nadie para corregir hábitos ni hablar de una moral que él mismo había roto hace mucho tiempo sin notarlo. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba un recipiente transparente en forma de rectángulo, adentro había una tela y en el exterior tenía una etiqueta donde se grababa con letras negras y pulcras "Girasoles".

Retrocedió, dejando primero la bolsa de semillas en manos de la otra uchigatana y él se llevó el recipiente, solo para ir al lago de la Ciudadela que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí y mojar la tela. Después, extendió la palma, siendo depositada la bolsa ahí y sacó algunas semillas. — Dales una semana, deberán salir sus raíces para entonces. — Dobló la tela a la mitad y metió las semillas justo en medio de esta. Luego sostuvo el recipiente y lo pasó a las manos llenas de tierra. — Mantenlas en un lugar donde el Sol les dé la mayor parte del tiempo, lo necesitarán. — Sentenció, con apenas un hálito abandonando los labios, y quiso decir algo más, pero no se atrevió.

_**.:::.**_

Chougi era dominante, un ente que llegó a remover hasta los cimientos los principios de todas las espadas, que se preguntaron innecesariamente si lo que hacían estaba bien, se preguntaron si esa actitud tan despreocupada era la apropiada. Y le quisieron dar más peso a las palabras del recién llegado, pero fueron detenidos abruptamente y sin ningún remedio por el secretario, quién les dio una mirada entre preocupada y otra incierta.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, el secretario, ya había aplazado demasiado el tiempo la platica pendiente con la espada más nueva, no es que no quisiera ni lo estuviera evitando, pero siempre ocurría cuando estaba a su vista: alguien llegaba alegando que no sabía cómo resolver algo o el Sacerdote lo mandaba a una misión que requería la presencia de él. Yamanbagiri por naturaleza nunca se negó y tuvo paciencia en cada uno de los asuntos que se le pusieron enfrente. El resultado progresivo que se dio cuenta es que nunca se le dio tiempo para dar una bienvenida como correspondía y poder ver ese rostro sin una máscara, un poco más cerca y en el apogeo de una discusión que a veces no venía mal.

El secretario supo por naturaleza que los comentarios del recién llegado causarían polémica, que algunos no iban a aceptarlo e incluso que no sería apreciado por muchos de allí. Era normal, muchos habían tenido problemas para adaptarse y convivir con el enemigo de ayer que seguía fresco en las memorias de cada uno; el ejemplo claro siempre fueron las espadas del Bakufu.

Pasó una semana más llena de deberes por cumplir y formularios para llenar. Yamanbagiri estuvo demasiado cansado para terminar sus deberes por el día encerrado en su habitación y decidió salir a estirar los pies, suspirando y rogando para que ningún inconveniente se le cruzara esta vez, rogando que pudiera llegar a la habitación de la uchigatana que tenía como superior según años de forja.

El resultado de esa calma momentánea era que la tormenta llegó sin avisar. Por instinto la copia soltó un suspiro, removió inquieto el saco y lo remangó hasta los tres cuartos del brazo. Escuchó una discusión llena de un sentimiento de rencor; escuchó un maullido quedo y una voz demasiado conocida junto a la tierra en el pasillo.

— Es realmente difícil mantenerlo alejado de ti. — La voz que habló provenía con una resolución que lo dejó extrañado, con una voz que siempre escuchó mencionar algo sobre lo hermoso de las cosas. — Chougi. — Alcanzó a ver desde la esquina, oculto antes de lograr entender la situación.

Al que llamaban se quedó de pie, con los labios sellados mientras la sonrisa se marcaba con maldad. No supo cuándo la conversación giró tanto. — Oh, la copia es tan débil que necesita ser protegida. — Entonces sorna, odio, cinismo acumuló en el matiz de la voz y una risa que no tenía nada de amigable apareció. Los ojos claros de la falsificación se asomaron y vieron al gato tomar el hombro antes de retroceder, con miedo.

— El se… ¡Mi hermano se ha esforzado mucho! ¡Podrías llamarlo por su nombre! — La defensa de esa delgada voz provino del arma Kunihiro más corta, Kunihiro Horikawa, nunca pudo quedarse callado; como tal, siempre quiso hacer esa advertencia. Confiaban en Yamanbagiri, sí, sabían que su viaje fue fructífero, que no necesitaba ser sobreprotegido por nadie de la ciudadela. Pero siempre que escucharon esas palabras copia, sus corazones se apretaron e hicieron lo imposible para evitar que se encontraran. La espada más vieja ya había pasado muchas pruebas en solitario e inconmensurable esfuerzo. No iban a dejar a esa uchigatana que escupía veneno acercarse al hermano que antes tuvo un sinfín de inseguridades.

— Mi escuela Padre no trabajó en vano para que venga un intento de reemplazarme y quiera quitarme todo. — Cuando Nansen confirmó que Chougi era un demonio, torció la mueca en su rostro. Él, Chougi, no era así, podía tener una sonrisa tan hermosa como los girasoles que nunca crecerían y una personalidad salvable. El momento del error fue mencionar a la Yamanbagiri de cabello dorado.

— De todas formas, Chougi no fue. — Ichimonji tuvo que intervenir antes de que la discusión fuera más allá del límite desconocido. Se colocó justo frente a la otra uchigatana e impidió que la vista de los otros cayera sobre el uniforme que tenía un montón de tierra.

Aunque nadie ha dicho nada, los ojos hablan; acusan sin piedad alguna y señalan silenciosos al único que ha estado ahí desde los inicios de la primavera. Chougi se ha convertido en el villano, el cómo y cuándo son desde su llegada a la ciudadela.

— Asesino de gatos. — Los tímpanos de uchigatana maldita tiemblan, lo que provoca su retroceder y vista inmediata sobre los ojos perlados. Su expresión es de fastidio, de un desconcierto completo cuando quiere separar los labios para soltar una queja. Conoce demasiado bien la frialdad de los ojos. Chougi hará lo que siempre estuvo haciendo: alejar al que se acerque a él. — ¿No fue suficiente de tu compasión? No necesitas seguir fingiendo, no me voy a romper. — Los ojos del orador se vuelven más oscuros y crueles. La sonrisa arrogante aparece y las semillas que carga en la caja de plástico son tiradas, pisadas frente a los demás. Es un punto sin retorno. — Somos espadas. No estamos en ningún patio de recreo. — Vuelve la vista sobre los demás y sin verse más afectado que por la rabia interior, hace crujir una semilla bajo su pie.— Esto solo debería ser hecho por las falsificaciones; las originales no deberíamos ensuciarnos las manos.

Habla, derrama el resto de la tierra en el pasillo y Konnosuke llega a la escena, su tono de voz parece casi alarmado. — Yamanbagiri Chougi, el amo te solicita.— Con eso todo se ha dado por terminado.

— "No sé porqué los aprobé" — La sonrisa es amarga, el antes supervisor se pregunta si solo eran ellos una forma de separarse del gobierno. Porque vive el mismo infierno es que no sabe qué es lo mejor.

Chougi está a punto de salir, pero se detiene brusco cuando nota los mechones rubios que se asoman al girar en la esquina. El estómago le duele todavía más, un malestar lo invade. — Chougi.— El que rompe el silencio es, sin embargo, el secretario, buscando la oportunidad de procesar lo que está ocurriendo y tratando de hilar los hechos con las actitudes.

No hay nada que discutir. El mencionado solo lo ignora y sale de la vista de los demás. Se ha mordido los labios, conteniendo el grito al otro y el enojo. La bravura de antes se va.

A Yamanbagiri Kunihiro no se le escapa el momento en que ha visto la luz desvanecerse de las pupilas adversas. Siente que ha hecho algo mal, como si fuera un causante de ese desastre; pero no puede intervenir, todavía le falta entender los motivos y el orgullo silencioso.

Con la uchigatana de Kunihiro en escena algunos se miran, otros rompen en una risa nerviosa y finalmente se acercan, desapareciendo por completo la tensión que había.

.:::.

La Saniwa sacude la cabeza, la expresión que luce en su rostro es de completa decepción.

'Siembra el campo'

Es la única orden que emite.

* * *

Yo aún no entiendo de qué va la historia misma, solo voy escribiendo. Espero que les siga gustando. ️


End file.
